


NEO in the Post Apocalyptic world

by BeREYL95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, K-pop References, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeREYL95/pseuds/BeREYL95
Summary: Taeyong a former Korean idol is trying to survive in this changing environment with his sister and nephew. every day is a risk for them finding food and supplies. Can Taeyong Learn to survive and protect his family while keeping his promise?"I'll find you"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning its my first story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its started with him accompanying his sister to doctors appointment to the world Ending and giving his final instruction for his members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello this BeREyl! you can me REYL or BEREY which ever you want so this my first time ever story, well first story i will ever be posting. so i do hope my english is just right and understanble and sorry is there some grammar error here and there just know i tried my best. 
> 
> so please enjoy leave a kudos and comment is appreciated!

It happened so fast that I wondered. How did I manage to survive the whole ordeal? 

During that time, I was at the hospital with my sister and my nephew Mark, who had got the flu. So my sister called for a doctor's appointment but my brother-in-law was out for a business trip. I was the one who had to take them there.

We were in the hospital Waiting area patiently waiting for our turn. so while we waited, my sister and I started talking about my work. Jihoon was distracted by playing his PSP and in the middle of our conversation, I was interrupted by my phone call, judging from the ringtone I set it was one of my members. 

I check to see who it was and it was Heachan. Strange, Donghyuck doesn’t usually call unless it's related to work, and from what I could remember I was sure we didn't have any schedule today. 

“Yeah?, Donghyuck,” I answered.

“Hyung, where are you!” he yelled through the phone, the panic in his voice alarmed me.

“ Donghyuck... what's wrong?” I inquire, sitting upright from my seat.

“Hyung, outside, look outside!” he yelled as I got up, waving to my sister to stay in her seat as I rushed to the door. Where I was meet with people running back inside frightened about something.

“Donghyuck, what’s going on?” I asked as I push through groups of people blocking my way, when I finally got through to the front, my mouth fell from the shock, right before my eyes was as horror scene I have only seen in movies. The sky had turned red, fires, and clouds of explosion erupt from the distance. Everyone around started to scream in panic as they run back inside while others scrambled back to their cars.

“Donghyuck, where are you?” I yelled back to my phone.

“Hyung, Hyung were still in the dorms …what should we do!?” 

I hissed as I turn running back to my sister. “donghyuck get everyone out of there, go underground, or anywhere you can hide. tell johnny to hurry everyone out and Call Kun and the dream too!” I instructed.

“Alright but what about Hyung ?” he asked. "I'm still with my sister and nephew, I have to take them somewhere safe," I told him. "but you'll come looking for us right? you'll come to find us right?" Donghyuck pleas, the way his voice shakes in fear had clenched my heart, Donghyuck hardly shows vulnerability to me.

“I will, I’ll find you,” I tell him before closing my phone. Running to my sister and nephew, who now looks scared with all panic going around. “Taeyong what’s going on?” I shushed my sister and picked my nephew up in my arms.

“We have to go, we have to hide.” we hurried towards the parking area but before we can even step out to the hospital.

The ground started to shake violently and a loud rumbling noise echoed in the distance. My stomach sucks in turns as the feeling of dread came over me. I pulled my sister and nephew back inside the hospital and hid us behind one of the pillars. Caging both of them under me. not a second later, a strong blast breaks the hospital windows and doors shattering the glass everywhere, thick orange dust of clouds engulf the whole building. blinding us from everything. 

we could see nothing but only hear the horrified screams of people around us until finally hours later, everything went silent, not a sound or peep but the distant sound of rumbling passing. I finally move back to check on my sister and nephew.

“Are you two alright?” I whispered, my sister looked at her son who was sobbing in her arms, she nodded silently. “were fine and you Tae?” she scans me. I shook off the dust that was all over me and nodded.

“I’m fine, nothing to worry” I mumbled looking around the hospital, everything was in shambles, dirt everywhere and glass scattered about. people coming out of their hiding spots moaning and coughing from inhaling too much dust. Slowly we walk around the pillar and finally saw what the world had become.

_ “my god.” _

It’s been three years since that day, but that memory still hunts my dream. The world never recovered everything was gone while humankind dwindled nature thrived.

The blast created a new specimen that enhances, mutated animals into these creatures that are far more threatening than anything we could ever imagine. Here’s one good example is a giant fly eating plant that’s over 5 feet tall and has a mind of its own. Oddly this thing doesn’t eat flesh, it eats only rocks.

so to get past it without having to waste my energy fighting it, I picked up a huge rock on the ground and chuck it over to the giant plant which easily caught it with its mouth before munching down on it like it’s the most delicious thing in the world. after eating, it moves to the sides revealing fruits that it hid under its roots, the plant picked one out then tosses it to me.

I caught it and put it in my bag before walking away, they were the least hostile kind of mutated animals in this world but fair warning, these things may not eat flesh but it will attack when startled or threatened.

I jumped between abandoned buildings before sliding down on the giant roots of a tree that grew over a building. Vegetative life thrives in our world plants and fruits growing all season, food is no problem, but the main problem is your safety. There will be threat hidden within the lushes of green, like the scaled back mole, the name itself tells, it’s a giant mole that’s a size of a car and has scales on the back but unlike the common mole we know it doesn’t hide underground but in tight corners where it usually sleep during the early morning and hunts in the afternoon and another is the one I detest the most and most common one you will encounter. 

The black skin wolfs their the most annoying animals you can find out here, they like to hunt in packs and their fast too, so it’s best to avoid them as much as possible but if you do, then you better hustle fast or find water cause they hate water.

Water is no problem since new rivers were formed during the blast but they aren’t always safe since creatures are living in it. Bigger ones compared to those you find on land.

I was rampaging in an old mechanic store looking for supplies to fix the broken stove that my sister been bugging me to fix. I scrambled through some screws when I hear an explosion off in the distance. I quickly gather all the things I need and climb back up the roofs heading to the sounds of explosives.

I observed from a nearby building at the giant fortress that was made out of random steel and metal melted together and people with random drawing on their face yelping and roaring, making so much noise that all creatures nearby could hear them.

These are the colonies.

The colonies were something the people built as a haven from the outside world. this is one of the smaller colonies, the Red Sun colony and that crazy fat man sitting in middle wearing a metal crown is their leader. the crazy bastard is a sadistic quirk that like dooming people that he doesn’t like out to the wilderness without any weapon to protect themselves.

I watch as 3 men who were forcefully pushed out of their gates, cried, and beg to be back inside. I scan each person checking who they were before getting up and leave. they weren’t the people I was looking for.

I head down south jumping from one building to another with the makeshift bridges I made to make things easier for me to travel. I stop on one old building with a giant hole on the roof, glancing at the sun that was going to set soon and the animals that are starting to hide.

"I should hurry," I muttered

I jumped down to the lower floor then navigate my way through vines and weeds to an exposed hole on the wall that leads to another building that had toppled over to the building next to it creating this giant bridge for me to cross over.

crossing this building bridge wasn't easy, one sloppy move you can easily fall off the building. I scaled up the last building where the other side of it was destroyed from the blast but somehow it still manages to stand. 

on the third floor over the bridge lands on there's a small lift that I made. using a huge wooden crate as a platform and secured ropes around it so it was lifted off the ground and used a pulley to line up between buildings.

I got on it and looked up to the building above, on a small uphill were these abandoned buildings that were in better condition than the ones in the city, the building near the edge where the tope was connects to is where I currently reside. I tugged on the rope above me and start pulling it back having the crate move and carry myself to the building it’s a demanding job but it works. Once I reach the other side, I tied a rob around the lift securing it in place before grabbing my bag.

the floor that the lift was on used to be a pool area but all the windows got destroyed and the water drained leaving just a sad empty place. the building I live in use to be a hotel but after the blast, everyone just left this place with everything inside which was lucky on our part cause we had some supplies and material we needed. 

I pushed the door open before locking it back with chains as a precaution before making my way up to the 5th-floor lodge area where the lights were on.

“Sis?!” I called as I entered and dropping my bag on the table. " I'm back."

“Uncle!” yelled my nephew who is now is 9 years old, he comes running into the room with an eager look. then with all his might jumps onto me clinging his tiny arms around my waist.

“ Jihoon what did I say about jumping on people” I chuckled at the boy who laughs in response. 

“sorry” he grins as he continues to hug me. I smiled pinching on his cheeks. “ Tae” I looked up to see my sister walking over while taking off her gloves. “when did you get back?” she asked.

I smiled “just now and here, it’s all the supplies you asked for and some food and toys for Jihoon,” I say as Jihoon excitedly lets go of me and looks through my bag.

It's only us that live in this giant hotel, trying to survive without a colony to protect us is hard. I mean we use to live in one when this whole thing started but then our colony leader suddenly declared that children aren’t allowed anymore so my sister and I volunteered to leave.

The first night was terrifying, cause more than one occasion did we almost faced death before we finally found our haven in this hotel. where there's running energy thanks to the hotel generator that I somehow manage to make it work with help of the manual book I found in the office. 

And in the back gardens of the hotel, my sister made use of the grounds and planted vegetables and fruits so I won’t have to harvest ones in the forest. “Mom the sun is setting” Jihoon mumbled fearfully at the sunset, I look to the scenery outside and exchange looks with my sister.

“let’s get ready,” I say patting his head and made way down to the lobby floor checking all-metal steels covered were lock and in place then stepping outside where the metal fences that I and my sister had set up around the hotel are good, I shake it made sure it was stable then I turn back inside but not before switching on the electric current that runs through the metal fence.

I closed the glass doors and pulled down the metal covers then proceeds to head back to the 4th floor where I saw my sister and nephew getting ready to rest for the night. “are you sure you’ll be alright?” she asked as she stood outside the room they are staying in. I smiled and nodded, pushing her gently to go inside.

“I’ll be fine it’s not like it’s my first time to keep watch,” I tell her, she smiled before hugging me. “Just be careful” she whispered to me before stepping inside her room. 

I leave heading to the penthouse level, not because it was fancy there but because it had a balcony that overlooks the entire city. I open the door leading to the balcony and sat on the railings with legs dangling on the sides, facing the city where the moonlight outlines the forest and buildings in the distance.

The shadow that casts over the city might be able to hide the terror lurking in the city but sounds don't. I can hear the howls of the monsters that terrorized everyone at night, the monsters that the blast had to create. I call them the Nightcrawlers. 

Hellish creatures that only ever come out at night, they are creatures that the mere sight of one could bring you nightmares, they hunt in a pack like wolves but worse they are relentless and bloodthirsty. they will keep on eating and eating until the sun breaks and finally, they run back to their den and sleep until night falls again.

Unfortunately, I had the pleasure to encountered them once, it was during the period where we had just left the colony and had no idea of the horrors that the night time brings. I could never forget that night the fear I felt, the horror that scarred me until now.

My sister never saw them and as it should be, I’m worried she won’t be able to handle the mere sight of one. I sat back and patiently watch as night turn to day and once the sun was out, I let out a sigh of relief I jumped off the balcony and head down to the lobby where I shut off the electric fence.

“Tae,” I jumped at the sound of my sister's voice. “ sis, why you’re up so early?” I inquired, surprised to see her so early. she chuckled rubbing her eyes.

“yeah, I figured I should so you can go rest since you been up all day” she yawns gesturing me to go.

“But I’m fine”

“you’re not, you need sleep now go before I force you to bed” she nagged jabbing a finger into my chest. I groan a little as I step back rubbing my chest, I pouted at her as she glared at me as a mother would do. I chuckled and just gave in, nodding my head and proceed to my quarters where I tossed my coat off to the sofa nearby and jumped into bed and almost instantly I fell right to sleep.

I only woke up cause a little person disturbs my sleep by jumping on my bed yelling for lunch. “ Jihoon if you don’t get out now I will seriously eat your portion of the meal” I threaten the little boy who stops. “No!” he yelled running out as I get up yawning.  _ That was a good rest _ , I get up heading to the toilet to wash up, then head down to the dining area and see that sis had laid out the meal already.

“Are you heading out again?” my sister asked as I was finishing my meal. I hummed nodding my head I could see the worry in her eyes as she stares at me,

“alight, just be careful okay and bring stuff for me will you, I’m running out of stock,” she asked I nodded, quickly finishing my meal and get on up.

“I’m off, see you before sunset,” I say walking over to my bag.

“mom why does uncle keep leaving?” I hear my nephew asked behind me I didn’t react simply gathering my things and proceed to leave but not before my sister answer. "He's looking for people," is what she said.

She not wrong from the very beginning I’ve been trying and constantly searching for my members, the last time I ever talk to any of them was the call from donghyuck. I went to the dorms to check to see if they were there but our dorm had collapsed to rubble and Dream dorm was empty. Since then I’ve been constantly searching for them until colonies started forming and I hoped and prayed they were all in one. safe from the dangers of the outside.

I was now in an old convince store raiding whatever store had for women. I had no idea what to get so I pulled out things I think my sister likes or needs like pads, feminine hygiene stuff, and so on. If weren’t for an apocalyptic world I would never step foot in the women’s aisle. Dumping everything in my bag I look in the male section for stuff for my own.

As I was looking for some shaving cream to use when I heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the back of the store. Quietly I get up and walk over to the sound that came from the employees' office. I peered the door open just enough for my head to fit in and see, all huddle up in the corner of the room was a back scaled mole sleeping. I hissed inwardly slowly stepping back and bolted outside of the store. 

It must have been cold in there for it not to notice it was already afternoon. I huffed as I turn to leave to the west side of the city where the malls use to be. I still need to find more supplies. As I casually walking down the street picking up some stone to play around with when all of a sudden this loud siren sound that I never heard before, startled me. it was so loud it scared off the birds nearby. I look up realizing the danger I was in and rush to climb up to the nearest building.

“who the fuck is doing this?” I grumbled as I jump over the building roof, looking around where the noise was coming from.

Following the sounds of the sirens, it led me to the old mall where it now seems to become a colony for a larger group and by the look of it, they seem more craze looking than the last group I saw with their makeshift armor made out of pots and cans.

I watch as their metal gates open and pushing out groups of 7 people from my count. the people in the colony started to cheer and whistle louder as someone steps out in middle holding two women beside him, one passing him a megaphone “I, your Leader hereby banish you from our colony as I and people deem you unworthy and useless to our home now…the heavens are in your favor” he smirked evilly as he blared the sounds of the sirens louder.

Even I wince at the sound. “no use crying now, it's better you start running while you still can” he announces with a sadistic smile,  _ no shit _ with the noise his making his practically attracting all the beast nearby. his practically sentencing these people to instant death, the banished people started scattering running around to hide. I simply glance at them and about to leave when one person took my attention, he looked familiar, I turn back leaning closer to the edge and I was right.

“Taeil” I mumbled watching the man run, he was thinner and had longer hair but without a doubt, this was Taeil Hyung I couldn’t help but be speechless for 3 years of searching I finally found one of them but reality kicks in when I notice where Taeil Hyung was heading.

“shit” I cursed bolting out of my heading place running after Hyung. “  ** Hyung ** !” I screamed down to him as I parkoured from one building over the other trying desperately to catch up to him.

“ ** Taeil Hyung! ** ” I shouted when suddenly I hear the screech of scaled back mole, I stop and see its huge form in distance and I could tell it was eyeing Taeil. Before I could warn him, Taeil bolted down an alley where I know was a dead end, and the Scaled mole right on his tail. 

“No!” I yelled in panic speeding down the building throwing my bag right before jumping off down to the alleyway I pulled out the sword that I had belted behind my pants and stab into the scaled moles back.

the scales on its back are hard like a very thick shell as it uses its scales as a defense mechanism, when in danger it curls up like an armadillo. it won't be easy to break through the scale but with enough force and weight, you can manage to stab the surface of it. not enough to kill it but just so you hold on to its back. 

It let out a screech throwing its body around trying to get me off its back I dug my nails into its scales as I clung my body onto it, trying not to get myself thrown off. It slams its body on the walls between us. I hissed eyeing a particular spot on the back of the mole's head under a couple of scales that are slightly inclined than the rest.

In a tight acrobatic attempt I twisted my body around so my feet faced the inclined scales with both hands still holding on to the sword that’s over my head, I start kicking the scale-up exposing more of the soft spot underneath. the mole felt it and started trashing more wildly to a point it did throw me up in the air but I was flexible to turn my body around grabbing the other knife I had hidden in my boot jabbing it down into the soft spot. the mole trashed more violently as it screeches out loud before it slowed down, its movement swayed until it finally collapses. It's breathing stops I let go and fall on the ground panting a little as I stared at the now still beast.

“shit, Taeil Hyung” I muttered as rush around the beast and sighed in relief to see still intact Taeil Hyung slump against the wall, I walk over to his form checking his features, he looked older and weaker But who cares I found one of them and I hugged Hyung in my arms whispering words of reassurance to him even if he might not hear it.

I carried him back to the hotel and just in nick of time too because the sun was already setting by the time I got hung on the lift as I was pulling us back to the hotel I saw my sister and nephew waiting for me on the other end.

“what took you, we were worried something....who's that?” she stops pointing to Taeil on the floor.

“It's Taeil Hyung,” I say to which my sister gape and gasped. Hurried help me carrying back to the hotel clinic where she examines him from head to foot checking if he was alright.

“ his fine but what you told me he must have just fainted from the mere fright,” she told me. I nodded looking a Hyung.

“where did you find him?” she asked, I turn to her.

“ by the old mall he was being banished from his colony as they deem him useless,” he told her which she frowns and shook her head.

“those colonies get crazier by the year” she mumbled. I couldn’t agree more.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is back and he has something to say.

The next morning I was doing my usual morning routine, which was going out of the hotel and search for supplies but today I had to also hunt for meat and fish since last month's ration was getting short and since there’s four of us now, that only meant the portion is bigger

I went fishing at a nearby lake that's was abundant with fishes but at the same time, it was very dangerous to fish here because in its waters were monster's bigger than anything you can imagine. I made sure I was physically away from the water because the last time I fished here I got dragged underwater, lucky I had managed to swim away before the monster could get to me.

I sorted the fish I caught into groups, one where I leave them to dry under the sun for a couple of hours and the other I hung up them high on the tree so no animal would get to them.   
  
Once I secure the food, I grab the bow and arrow that I brought along to hunOnce I secure the food, I grab the bow and arrow that I had brought for hunting deer. I track them down to a grassy field by the edge of the forest. I hid behind the trees and watch the herd grazing on the fields. the wildlife thrived just as much as nature did. the deers had mild mutations such as being more fertile and having bigger horns.   
positioning my bow and arrow up precisely at my target, I drawback my arrow as far as the strings could stretch before letting it go, the arrow lunches through the air and pierced right through the deer’s head, instantly killing it. the kill scared the rest of the herd to run off and I quickly jumped out of the bushes and aimed for another one but gave up midway seeing it was a futile attempt as they were already too far to aim. 

sighing, I walked over to the deer I manage to hit and bring it to a nearby river to clean it up. I learned to clean deer meat from reading hunting books I found in the bookstores. It wasn’t easy at first, it was disgusting and difficult since I liked animals and felt real bad cutting up a cute deer but for the sake of survival, I had to man up and endure.

I left the deer in the river for a couple of hours, to clean out the remaining blood. So while waiting, I went around looking for herbs that my sister might want to use for ingredients or medicinal use. while I was gathering, I stumbled upon something that made me scream.

It was a person, what’s left of him anyway. he was torn waist down, his entrail scattered around, and judging how wet blood was, he was attacked last night. I guess this man had the misfortune of encountering the nightcrawlers. I checked the clothes and it looked similar to what Taeil Hyung wore. he must be one of the other 6 that were banished along with him. I look down pettily at the carcass and gave him a silent prayer before turning back.

that sight told me it was time to head back, I gathered all my hunting and secured them nicely so I could carry them back to the hotel. When I arrived I instantly called my sister to help me out. “Sis! I’m back, help me out here!” I shouted dropping my bag on the ground and carefully putting down the deer.  
  
“Sis come on before the deer turns bad” I shouted untying the ropes I had tied around the deer's feet, I heard shuffling feet coming from behind me but no one spoke so I glance over my shoulder. "sis?"

My world stops, because of who I saw standing behind the sofa, looking just as stun as me. “Taeil Hyung,” I mumbled getting up and turning around. "when did you wake up," I say taking a few steps towards him glad to see him up but Taeil Hyung didn't say anything he just stared at me as if he wasn’t sure I was real. So, he slowly approached me, he stood about a good foot away from me. he stared at my face for a minute, taking every inch and scar on me before tears start to swell in his eyes.

“Taeyong?” he whispered, letting out a shaky breath, he reaches one arm out to me. I smiled tightly and nodded my head, scared that my voice might betray me. Taeil Hyung cries and jumps onto me, embracing me into a tight hold, he sobs into my neck. his broken cries had made me start tearing up too. while we were comforting each other, I notice my sister and nephew in the room smiling and chuckling at us. "I'm glad for you Tae" my sister whispered.

After calming down, I took Taeil hyung to the sofas so we could talk. “ you have no idea how happy I am to see you Tae.” he says holding my hand. “ so am I Hyung” I mumbled looking at his face, worried on how thin he had become and the scar on his left cheek got me curious, it looks to be made by a knife slash. “ what happens to this?” I asked reaching out to touch his cheek where the scar was but he turns away avoiding my touch.

“uh…that, let just say things inside the colony wasn’t easy” he mumbled. I frown and leans back. “ how bad was it in there?” I asked. Taeil glance at me looking a little confused. “what do you mean..what was it like in your colony before?” he questions back. I open my mouth to answer but my sister cuts me off.

“We use to live in one until we volunteered to leave” she answers walking back with a tray of drinks. Taeil's eyes widen when he saw the drinks. he turns back to us his eyes expressing if it's for him. my sis had to gesture him to go ahead and he quickly grabs one glass and gulps the whole thing down, I cringe back at how thirsty Taeil was, I push my share to him which he happily took and drank. Me and sister exchange glances before turning back to after he finished drinking, he panted wiping his mouth then timidly put the glass back.

“Sorry..I… it's been a while since I last drank an orange juice” he mumbled almost shamefully. It got me thinking about how bad the state was in there that a glass of orange juice was hard to go by. “It's alright, you can have all the orange juice you want here Hyung,” I chuckled which he smiled back.

“Thanks, it's just inside the colony everything’s limited from your portions of food, water, even sleep” he mumbled. “and there’s a hierarchy that goes on inside too, the lower you are the higher chance you will banish, and I happen to be one of those people,” he said sadly.

“I use to work in labor, but I often get sick and fail to do my portion of the work, and thus eventually I got kicked out for that,” he looked down to his hands that now had calluses and scars all over. I reach out my hand and clasped his hands with mine. “that day, I thought I was going to die” he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes cowering at the memory.

"When I woke up I was scared wondering where I was, lucky that your sister and nephew were there to explained everything, yet I couldn’t believe them until I saw you, man... Tae when I saw you, I thought I saw an angel,” he laughed grabbing my shoulders. taken aback by how tight his grip was I flinch and stared at him as he ducks his head down, hiding his expression

“thank you for saving me” he mumbled his body shaking as he holds back from sobbing. I smiled softly grabbing his wrist and pushed him back making Hyung look at me. “It's alright Hyung, you're with us now and your safe” I grin and my sister next to me looked at him nodding her head. Hyung couldn’t help but cry again chanting thank yous to us.  
  
That evening I showed Hyung to his room that he will be staying in while he showered I went looking for extra clothes for him to wear. when I got back I placed the fresh new clothes on his bed and from outside I could still him crying in the shower. I decided it was best to leave him alone until dinner time where my sis seems to go all out with the food.“that’s a lot of food” I commented. my sister hummed proudly at her work.

“ of course we are celebrating Taeil's arrival” she chimes. We look up to the sound of the door opening and closing. Taeil Hyung quietly walks in his clothes hanging loosely on him. I knew he was thin but I didn’t expect a medium size shirt wouldn’t fit him like that. my nephew skips out next to him chiming. " I brought uncle friend down!" running to his mother. 

“come, Taeil it's time for dinner,” my sister says as Taeil hyung bashfully smiles and comes down next to me. we started our meal as we ate we talked about our day, how my hunting went, and how the crops were doing. Hyung listens throwing a few comments here and there, mostly he would comment about things he didn’t know I could do now. Like hunting, building stuff, and cleaning deer meat.“ yeah, you’ll learn to do stuff living out here for years” I commented which he ponders on.

“wait..hold up how long did you guys live out here?” he asked looking at me and my sister.“3 years!” my nephew answers lively Taeil eyes grew wide in shock; he turns to us for confirmation and we were nodded our heads. he gasps his mouth moving but no words to utter. Me and my sister could only chuckle its understandable, I mean it's almost impossible to survive without a colony to protect you.

After dinner Taeil and my sister went to do the dishes together while I help my nephew to bed, tucking him in. "uncle" he yawned as i lean over him. " yeah?" he looked at me with tired eyes and flashed me a sleepy smile. " are you happy? you found your friend" he said I smiled back and nodded my head. "very" I answered. 

"so you won't go out anymore?" he states to my surprise. " mom and I get worried whenever you leave and since you found your friend that means you won't leave anymore right?" he asked me his eyes shadowing his innocence. I smiled bitter stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep. 

"I'm sorry bud, Uncle still has friends out there he needs to find, and even after that, I still have to go out just so we can survive" I whispered to him watching his steady breathing as he falls asleep. "good night," I say.

I head back to the kitchen where I overheard my sister and Taeil conversation.“How did you manage to survive out here?” Taeil Hyung asked, which halts me in my steps. “honestly, we wouldn’t survive if not for Tae” my sister responds. “that boy learn the loops to survive out here and he did it alone, as the older sibling I couldn’t do much but treat his wounds whenever he came home with one and I didn’t dare scold him cause really, he goes out there risking his life every day while I stay here safe waiting for him to come back” my sister said hurting.

“more than one occasion he barely came home, in those times I didn’t know what to do but just cry and beg Taeyong to not leave me” she muttered sobbing sounds followed. I didn’t want to hear more and so I left heading to the penthouse to drown in my thoughts. “isn’t it dangerous to sit there” a voice startled me, I turn back to see it was Taeil Hyung smiling softly at me. “Hyung, don’t scare me like that,” I said patting my chest. 

He chuckled walking over next to me leaning on the railing. “I scared you, but facing that giant mole didn’t, really Taeyong” he retorted, I pouted even. “that’s different” I mumbled looking out the scenery of the night.

“Tae, what’s the real reason why you go out every day,” he asked, I wasn’t surprised he was going to ask that. I sighed and shrugging my shoulders as I dangled my legs off the balcony. “well, to find supplies and other things we may need, sometimes to stock up our food supplies other times to find necessities we may need but…” I paused looking down to my feet.

“I go out in hopes... in finding you guys” I turn to Hyung who looked at me and smiled. “all these years you never stop looking for us,” he said, I nodded looking down at my hands. “I mean, I promised Donghyuck I’ll find you guys” I sighed. “ and I kept looking, checking in each colony I could find hoping at least one of you are there, I have no intention of taking you out if your safe I just wanted to check,” I told him Taeil nodded looking out the night sky.

"anyway if they were with you Hyung, I wouldn't be too worried" I claimed, leaning back a bit on the railings. " cause you would protect them like you always did" I turn to Hyung but he had this painful expression that took me aback. " Hyung?" 

“...what if I told you they are in a colony but they aren’t safe” he stated I frown and looked at him confusingly. “what do you mean?” Taeil looked at me dead in the eyes. “Tae, all of us are in that colony,” he said. I furrowed my brows down together. “both 127 and Dream is in that hell hole” he muttered.

“When the incident happened, we went to the malls where the majority of the people were going and from there the colony started building,” he told me. “the first half of the year was alright but things started to change the hierarchy began, people becoming insane, greedy it was almost like you weren’t living in a human community anymore” he frowns clasping his hand.  
“We were sorted accordingly to what we can help, I was assigned to labor work and the others were sorted differently from me, I barely get to see them and whenever I did they looked miserable like me, that aside I’m more worried about the younger ones, Dream they…the Leader is a crazy bastard Tae” Taeil looked miserably at me as he explains.

“craziest thing he did is killing a boy cause the child didn’t want him touching him” Taeil sneered and my eyes widen in disgust. “and the last week before I kicked out, the leaders have been eyeing on Chenle and Renjun and the week before that they were eyeing on Mark” he frowns disgusted and guilty. “I couldn’t do anything…I was scared,” he mumbled. I heaved loudly jumping off the railing and stood next to Hyung.

"you have to save them," he says grabbing my arms shaking me a bit. "Hyung," he looked at me his eyes mix in guilt and despair. 

" I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just can't help but feel guilty and worse I know your the only one that could save them but I feel so bad sending you out there just because of what I failed to do," he croaked grabs my hands. "I'm sorry Taeyong, Hyung ah couldn't protect them," he cried. 

I said nothing, only pulled him into a hug letting him cry on my shoulder. I looked up to the sky hoping to find the right answers clearance to all of this. 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae can only try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy and belated merry Christmas to all i enjoyed my Christmas with my family. i hope you did too.

“ What!” my sister shrieked the next morning when we told her about our plans to go after the members. Her eyes and nose flared as she glared down at me.  
“ Taeyong that is the most ridiculous plan I ever heard,” she shouted, I cringe at the pitch of her voice. I get up from my seat and wave my hands to calm her down.  
“I know it is, but hear me out sis,” I say. “ from what Taeil Hyung told me, the kids are in far more danger in there than they are out here, ” I argued to her, pleading for her to listen to me. 

“Tae please” she moaned turning away. I walked around the table grab her wrist. “ wait, Sis listen to me” 

“No, you listen to me ...what if something goes wrong? what if it didn't go as plan and you never come back, huh?... What will happen then?” she cried out the distinct fear in her voice.  
“you are always doing this, doing stupid things... risking yourself and you never listen to me.” she started nagging and punching my chest which didn’t hurt but it did catch me off guard. my sister was the type of person who never resorts to violence.  
I sighed, I hold her hands stopping her from punching me more. “but I always come back don’t I,” I respond softly. 

“no matter how wounded I was, how broken I had been…I always come back to you. I promised didn’t I, that would never leave you and Jihoon alone. I understand you're scared, but I have to save them because they need me just as much as you need me” I said ambitious as it sounds, and beat my chest. my once weak body has now hardened and stronger than it was before.   
“what if they don’t want to leave, what if then?” she pointed out, of course, I thought of the chances of them not willing to follow me. I mean, I can understand that. “I have to try” I stated, staring into my sister's eyes before she looks away, sighing in defeat. 

“Alright, what's the plan” she smiled bitterly, I return the smile giving her a quick hug before looking back to Taeil silently watching our little drama. 

“ah sibling love,” he says making my sister and I laugh. “ so what's the plan?” my sister asked as we made our way back to the table to discussed things thoroughly. 

"First, we have to figure out how do I get into the colony without being too suspicious,” I said leaning back on my chair. “is there a way Taeil?” I turn to my Hyung who silently thought about it before nodding his head.

“ There is, but I only ever saw this once,” he said. “I remember once there was a group that got in is because they showed us an offering and proving to our leader that they can be essential to the colony,” he told us.

“but what would be the best offering, it has to be something big so they can let Taeyong in easily” my sister muttered, we pondered for a moment. “meat” Taeil mumbled, we look at him. “ Taeyong is good at hunting, he can show that off by presenting fresh deer meat to them. the colony is in shortage of meat and if he brings them that he can easily get in,” Taeil explains. Which sounded good so we agreed with that idea but the next problem was how do I find the others.

“The Colony used to be the mall and each floor had been changed accordingly to the task we have to do, the second floor is where electrical work happens, the ground is where labor works happen, underground is water task happen. that's where the hierarchy started, people started thinking the higher floor you are the more privileged you become...thanks to our crazy leader. god, knows how he became one but he is” Taeil groan not happy recalling his past leader. 

“the leader stays at the highest floor, you cannot enter there unless you are called...but for you to freely walk around the whole mall without being targeted and question you got to at least be assigned on the third floor that means you got to convince the leader your useful,” he said, I huffed wondering how to go about doing that. I wasn’t good at convincing people. especially now that I lack social skills. 

“great..just great” I mumbled as my sister leans over patting my shoulder. “ its alright Tae, it will work out” she comforts me I only laughed and ducked my head. “are you going to join him Taeil?” she asked Taeil who furiously shook his head.

“ no way am I going back there, they'll kill me if they see me back,” he reasoned. “I’m sorry Tae as much as I want to help I can't go back there, not again,” he whispered claps his hands together trying to steady his shaking hands. I smiled assuring him it was alright. “it's alright I can do it,” I say out loud. 

after discussing things with my sister I went out fishing with Taeil Hyung who was a little reluctant at first but I told him it was going to be fine as long I was with him. We stood in my usual fishing spot and talked about random things.  
“It's been so long since I sat under the sun” he chimed leaning back bathing under the sun, I chuckled watching him. I was happy to see him relaxed but I knew he was hiding something and I could not find a better time to ask him. “tell me what really happened in there” I asked in a tone he knows very well that I mean business.  
He stiffens not looking my way.  
“ what do you mean I’ve told you we were separated-” he starts making excuses trying to avoid the topic but I cut him off hitting him the truth that I know. “it doesn’t explain why the others didn't try to help you, where were the others?” I inquired.

“yes well..”

“and you haven’t mentioned, not even once the other members helping you out, you said you’ve seen them but never talked to them…what happen Taeil?” I demanded, Taeil looked at me almost hurt but at the same time, he laughs.

“Even after all these year's you can still figure out I’m hiding something,” he mumbled. I only hummed and watch him as he leans on his knees hugging them close to his chest. 

“terrible things happen inside the colony Tae, I've seen people get killed for acting brave, and your Hyung...is a coward, I’ve seen johnny get beat up and I did nothing, I’ve seen Mark being cornered but I did nothing.” he spat, his face contorted as if he was disgusted with himself.

“ I was coward, I was too selfish for my survival, that I forgot about my friends,” he cried fat tears. “and damn it, I still am” he muttered, now crying into his knees. I sighed reaching out to Hyung and leading his head to rest on my shoulder.“You're not selfish it's understandable why you would be scared,” I say to him. as he continues to cry into my shoulder. 

They will never forgive me Tae,” he whimpered. I shook my head, putting my arm around his head, patting it gently. “You're wrong...they will, they understand you the most, they're not bad kids, they’ll forgive you Hyung,” I whispered letting Hyung continue crying.

Almost sundown we were heading home with our catch, Taeil Hyung laughing along the way, proud to have caught many fishes. As we were putting down our things on the crate Hyung suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but responded to his hug. “Hyung?”

“save them for me Tae, just like how you saved me that day,” he mumbled holding me tighter. I smiled quietly holding him closer.

“ I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this my first story i hope I did you dudes some justice and enjoy this story as much as i enjoy plotting this out. :)


End file.
